Bambi's moeder
"FASTER, BAMBI ''!! DON'T LOOK BACK ! KEEP RUNNING ! KEEP RUNNING !" -Bambi's moeder laatste woorden voor haar dood 'Bambi's moeder''' was een hinde dat in het bos leefde. Ze is de vrouw van De Grote Prins van het Woud en de moeder van hun zoon Bambi. Ze verschijnt in "Bambi" (1942) als één van de hoofdrolspelers en in "Bambi 2" (2006) als gast personage. Ze leert Bambi belangrijke lessen over het woud. Bambi's moeder wordt spijtig genoeg gedood, door een jager te midden van "Bambi" (1942). Ze was zeer close met Ena (Feline's moeder) alhoewel Bambi's moeder niet aan haar is gerelateerd. Verschijningen Het Vroege leven Er is weinig gekend, over het vroege leven, van Bambi's moeder. Het enige wat geweten is, dat ze haar toekomstige partner, De Grote Prins ontmoete toen beide nog kinderen waren, en dat ze samen is opgeroeid met een andere hinde, Mena genaamd Bambi Bambi's moeder verschijnt voor het eerst, wanneer ze net is bevallen van Bambi. Zijn moeder leert Bambi veel over de gevaren van "Jagers" of "Mensen" die jacht maken op alle dieren in het bos. Het tweetal krijgt enkele scènes later te maken met een strenge winter, waarbij maar weinig voer of water te vinden is. Op een mooie dag in de winter vinden, Bambi en zijn moeder, een vers stukje gras om te grazen. Als ze zich te goed doen aan de verse sprieten, merkt zijn moeder op dat er gevaar is. Ze verteld Bambi dan, dat hij zo snel als hij kan, moet terug rennen naar de bosjes. Bambi's moeder sprint achter hem aan, en zegt dat Bambi moet blijven rennen, en niet achterom mag kijken. Er worden verschillende geweer schoten gehoord. Bambi weet het hol te bereiken. Het kalf merkt kort daarna op dat zijn moeder, niet meer bij hem is. Bambi begint op haar te zoeken en begint te roepen, maar tevergeefs. De Grote Prins vindt Bambi en zegt: "Je moeder kan niet meer bij je zijn. De mensen hebben haar meegenomen, dan moet je dapper zijn, en leren op je eigen benen te staan . Kom mijn zoon, kom". ''Dit onthuld ook meteen, dat De Grote Prins Bambi's vader is. Bambi 2 Bambi's moeder maakt een korte verschijning in Bambi zijn droom. Ze verteld het hertje dat alles goed komt, en dat ze altijd bij hem is, ook al kan Bambi, haar niet zien. Kort daarop wordt Bambi wakker en hoort, hij haar stem nog steeds. Bambi gaat naar de weide, maar ontdekt dat ze er niet is. Bambi wilt zich omdraaien en terug het bos ingaan, maar hoort haar stem opnieuw. Dit resulteert uiteindelijk in, een leven of dood situatie. Nadat hij wordt opgejaagd, door de jacht honden van ''"De Jager", wordt hij net op tijd gered door zijn vader. Eenmaal terug in het bos, zegt hij tegen zijn vader "Ze komt nooit meer terug", waarop De Grote Prins "nee" antwoord. Dit betekend eveneens dat Bambi's moeder, echt dood is. thumb|left|335px|Bambi's droom in Bambi 2Bambi's droom, scène in het Engels Trivia *Op een gegeven ogenblik in de film, zou men haar lichaam tonen nadat Bambi's moeder werd, doodgeschoten. Dit werd veranderd omdat het te donker zou zijn. Ondanks dat de scène verwijderd is, wordt de dood van Bambi's moeder, beschouwd als een van de gruwelijkste sterfgevallen, in de geschiedenis van alle Disney films *Ze is vergelijkbaar met Todd's moeder in "The Fox and The Hound" (''1981), en Mufasa in ''"The Lion King" (1994) vanwege het feit dat ze haar zoon onderwijst in lessen over leven en dood op jonge leeftijd. Beide zijn gedood door de belangrijkste schurk in de film (Mufasa door Scar en zij door De Mens). Beide verschijnen in een droom of nachtmerrie van hun zoons in de tweede film ("The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride" ''een film uit 1998 en ''"Bambi 2" een film uit 2006) *Er is een theorie van fans dat Gaston (karakter uit "Beauty and the Beast" ''een film uit 1991) of Judge Doom (karakter uit ''"Who Farmed Roger Rabbit" ''een film uit 1988) mogelijks Bambi's moeder zouden hebben gedood thumb|left|274px|Het lichaam van Bambi's moeder na haar dood in een verwijderde scène van BambiHier is de verwijderde scène uit ''"Bambi" (1942) te zien van Bambi's moeder als ze overleden is door toedoen van "De Jager" Bron *disney.wikia.com/wiki/Bambi's_mother Universum Categorie:Bambi Personages Categorie:Bambi 2 Personages Categorie:Herten Categorie:Vrouwen